


Laryngitis sucks.

by Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Movie Night, Pappyrus is a sweet bean, Platonic Cuddling, Sans is lazy, Soup, Undyne mentioned - Freeform, alphy's mentioned, halp, idk how to tag, must protect, sick reader, why is papyrus so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer
Summary: I knew I shouldn’t have gone into work that day, you thought. Your boss was ill yet refused to take a day off meaning he infected almost everyone else at work with whatever he had, which made you lose your voice practically completely, now you sound like an old man who smoked ten packs a day. Which was not okay.





	Laryngitis sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I'm somewhat sick. I have lost my voice from Laryngitis. A bug that seems to be doing its rounds right now and I have lost my voice - well most of it. I sound like a cranky old man who smokes like chimney, and I wanted some fluff. Mostly from papyrus cause, he would sure as hell help out, and cuddles are great. 
> 
> So here :3 have this piece of fluff.

I knew I shouldn’t have gone into work that day, you thought. Your boss was ill yet refused to take a day off meaning he infected almost everyone else at work with whatever he had, which made you lose your voice practically completely, now you sound like an old man who smoked ten packs a day. Which was not okay.

Which is why you took the day off and your boss couldn’t complain cause his voice wasn’t existent at this point, but he did apologise over email as he thought it was just a typical cold, which it starts out like that; coughing, itchy and sore throat even a blocked nose. But you never lost your voice over a cold. Might sound a bit nasally but losing your voice. Nope. But after a quick google search, it was easy to find out what it was and it’s supposed to last up to 2 weeks at best. Any longer than go to a doctor, but rang up the doctors anyway to see if there was anything to get over it quickly, you did have bills to pay after all. But as luck would have it, the next appointment available wouldn’t be until next Wednesday. As apparently the majority of the population in your area has caught it too.

Not that you were surprised, most people go to work still when they have a cold, cause bosses are assholes like that sometimes. Even worse when they come and make everyone else sick.

So here you are, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, water on the coffee table on hand, as one of the main things was to keep your throat hydrated as possible and wait it out. If it goes on its own, great, still lingering when you go to the doctors - great. Least then you can have some medicine.

But then your phone rang. Oh, you dreaded this so much as you don’t even sound remotely like yourself, most of the time you let it just let it go to voicemail. And you were going too till you saw who was calling. Papyrus.

Reluctantly, you pause Netflix, grabbed your phone, taking a sip of water and clearing your throat as best as you can before you answered with a crocky and broken “H-hey P-”

You got cut off

“HUMAN, I - WAIT WHO IS THIS, THIS ISN’T Y/N’S PHONE?” Papyrus shouted. Luckily you were prepared and had it away from your ears. You learned that the hard way to keep your phone slightly away from your ears whenever he called.

“No-No Papy It is me-” But he hung up. Entirely thinking he called the wrong number. You must have sounded worse than you thought if he can’t recognise your voice.

You didn’t have time to think as your phone rang, and again it was Papyrus, you let it go to voicemail this time, you’d listen to it after you texted him. Your voice was already feeling horse and scratchy after talking, and that was one thing you were not supposed to do. You were supposed to let your voice rest.

 

To Papyrus; Hey it is me, y/n, Just losing my voice is all, so that is why I sounded strange on the phone, sorry if I alarmed you.” You were happy with that and hit send.

 

You went to your voicemail to Listen to what he had to say.

  
“HELLO HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? SOMEONE SEEMS TO HAVE PICKED UP ON YOUR BEHALF, ANYWAY, ARE WE STILL ON FOR MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT? AS MYSELF AND SANS WILL BE OVER SOON AND UNFORTUNATELY UNDYNE AND ALPHYS CAN’T MAKE IT, SO IT’LL BE JUST US THREE, ALSO FRISK CAN’T JOIN CAUSE IT’S A SCHOOL NIGHT. SEE YOU SOON HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS”

 

I ended the call with voicemail, not wanting to hear the options ring out or listen to any of my other voicemails just yet. It’s mostly work related anyway. So not in the mood for it. Besides how unprofessional do you have to be to be at work sick and get your customers sick? Not a good look, even if the bug is going around.

Fuck, I forgot about tonight. I can cancel, you thought. You would typically talk out loud but see as you shouldn’t right now, speaking in your head was the next best thing. But knowing Papyrus, he was already on his way, as is sans, even if he is a pile of lazy bones and sleeps through the movies, or pretends too he still never misses a movie night. Which you admire oddly.

Your phone went off twice, one from Papyrus and one from sans. Least they didn’t call.

 

From Papyrus; OH NO HUMAN? HOW ARE LOSING YOUR VOICE? DON’T WORRY, I PAPYRUS SHALL FIND IT! AND HELP YOU GET BETTER, I WILL BRING OVER SOME SPAGHETTI … AND SOUP AS SANS I SHOULD. NEVER FEAR HUMAN, I SHALL TAKE CARE OF YOU, NYEH HEH HEH HEH, PAPYRUS”

 

Oh my, what a sweet bean. You shook your head in place of sighing, not in a wrong way, more of a “you’re silly” way.

 

From Sans; Cat got your tongue, aye?

 

You could have laughed at sans’s text but when you tried it only end in painful coughing and the scratching to return with a vengeance. Rip your voice. Oh well. Was worth it.

 

From sans; Anyway is it that strange illness that is going around?”

 

A serious text from sans? Odd but not unheard of. You texted back a reply, writing the following; Yep, Laryngitis. I sound like a man now, fear me. Just need to rest and drink water. All I can do, for now, that and not talk.”

But that was just not worth sending as someone was at your door, knocking so passionately that can only be Papyrus. He always knocks the same way, almost always on time. There goes your Netflix binge. You brought your blanket with you as you got up from the couch, going to the door and opening it revealing Papyrus, holding Bags of Containers of what you could assume was the soup and spaghetti he said he would bring, and Lazy sans standing lazily Behind him.

“HELLO HUMAN, I HAVE BROUGHT WHAT I SAID I WOULD, NOW I PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER BEFORE GOING ON MY SEARCH FOR YOUR VOICE” he half shouted, not wanting to wake up or annoy the neighbours. They complained last time when he was too loud. You stepped aside, nodding, not wanting to speak as he walked inside with long strides and Sans Lazily walked in after his Bro saying a quick hey, was going to make a knock-knock joke but it was pointless he said holding up a blunt pencil. Papyrus is Scolding him for the terrible joke and telling how they talked about sans not making a joke when they were arriving at yours. San’s immediately going to his designated spot that he claimed, chuckling, ignoring his brothers cries about terrible puns.

“SO HUMAN, I PAPYRUS HAVE BROUGHT YOU SOUP, I SHALL HEAT IT UP THEN WE CAN … TALK ABOUT THE LACK OF VOICE” Papyrus spoke with utmost confidence. God if you could laugh and thank him you would but you remembered last time you laughed. That ended up in pain, probably just prolonging the healing process. You settled for a nod, and then he strode off to the kitchen. He comes over enough he knows where everything is so you just let him do his thing, knowing you were going to get a nice bowl of soup soon. That would help.

“So,” sans spoke up, lazily looking at you with one eye and having a lazily grin on his face” Might need this to help to Talk .” He pulled out a pad of ruled paper and a few pens from behind him and handing it over to you which you took, smiling at him. You had no idea how he did it, you never questioned him as the only answer he would give is you Magic. So creative. Though now you had a way to communicate.

You quickly wrote “Thanks sans” and showed it to him.

“No Problem pal, can’t have that tongue wagging away from ya” He chucked, you only smiled at him as you put the paper and pens on your lap as you waited for Papyrus to return. But he would take awhile. He could have used the Microwave, but from the pots and pans clanking earlier, you guessed he was doing it the old-fashioned way.

Honestly, sometimes that is better than just nuking it in the magical microwave. And the homemade soup was not one of those things that needed to be nuked. During the time of silence, Sans took over Netflix, finding movies to find. You didn’t bother complaining this time around and just let him do it. The show you were watching would still be there, waiting to be viewed at a later date.

It was only then Papyrus came out from the kitchen, steaming bowl in hand as the smell of chicken soup filled the air, warming you from the inside out. And you haven’t even had a taste yet.

“HERE WE ARE HUMAN, YOUR SOUP, PLEASE DO BE CAREFUL AS IT IS STILL HOT” He yelled and put the bowl down in front of you on the coffee table. With the pad in hand you write a thank you note for Papyrus. Though Papyrus was confused at first by the writing but remembered how you had no voice.

“OH, RIGHT VERY CLEVER”

You nodded adding the following Sans gave it to me, so he is the clever one.

“ WELL THEN, VERY CLEVER BROTHER, THANK YOU FOR HELPING Y/N!” he said Hugging his brother, picking him up from his seat. Such brotherly love. Even if they do banter, still the love is there.

“Anything to help the human” He shrugged in his brother’s hug as if it was no big deal. And it probably wasn’t but was still sweet anyway, though you could have just written replies in your phone and showed them it, this feels better somehow in an odd way.

“RIGHT NOW I SHALL SEARCH THE HOUSE FOR Y/N’S VOICE BEFORE WE START THE MOVIE, YOU WAIT HERE HUMAN AND DRINK YOUR SOUP, SANS COME AND HELP ME,” He said, walking in a fast pace to go and look in the rest of the house. You shook your head.

Oh, Papyrus. Sweet Bean you I don’t deserve you.

Sans chucked “Sure paps, I’ll check under the couch,” He said but made no effort to move. He Probably knew what you had. You had told him so after all, and he probably looked it up but was humouring his bro anyway.

“GOOD IDEA SANS’ Papyrus shouted from somewhere in the house. It did sound a bit muffled but even walls can’t quite the great Papyrus.

You quickly scribbled on your paper, “No need to papyrus, It’s not lost like a lot object, it’ll come back.” you wrapped your warm, soft blanket around you like a burrito as you walked in search of the tall skeleton.

You spotted him looking under your bed, which you were suddenly glad you cleaned out your room.

“y/n’s voice where areeeee youuuu” Papyrus quietly sung out from under the bed frame. It was a funny scene really, and you couldn’t help but laugh inside your head and wish you took your phone with you. Opportunity missed. Damn it. Oh well.

You tapped Papyrus shoulder, making him jump in his bones. More like rattle as he was probably not expecting to be touched and he immediately turned towards you.

“HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP, YOU NEED TO REST!” he shouted. Grabbing you picking you up, probably going to plant you back on your spot on the couch, but you shook your paper in your hand, getting his attention but didn’t work as he just scooped you up as if you weigh nothing walking through the house quite quickly, but that was just his long strides. And he planted you down on the couch right where you were.

“DRINK THE SOUP HUMAN, HAVE NO FEAR PAPYRUS IS HERE, NYEH HEH HEH,” He said, hell he even tucked you in some more, making your burrito blanket situation comfier. You had no idea how that was even thing. He took off again looking in another part of the house, muttering to himself of how to find a voice, let alone capture one.

“Heh, couldn’t voice your opinion, huh?” sans said, lazily looking at his phone. That was the only telltale sign that he even moved.

You gave him the best playful glare you could muster, and his reaction was to chuckle to himself.

“But you really should drink that soup tho, or are you too chicken.”

You pouted like a small child as if you were told to come inside after playing outside and having to do your homework, but you did as both brothers said what you should do and grabbed the bowl which has cooled down enough to drink without scolding yourself.

You sipped some. The flavour was amazing. So creamy and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside but you also noticed a strange tingling sensation. It didn’t tickle, but it almost seemed like it was, soothing down your scratchy throat.

“W-what” you tested your voice out, still croaky, slightly scratchy but not like before. You smiled as you could feel yourself, or at least your throat is feeling more normal. “-is in this?” you looked at sans, posing the question to him as you couldn’t ask Papyrus.

“Soup for the soul” was his answer, shrugging and going back to his phone.

“Y/N, WAS THAT YOU?” You heard the great loud skeleton yell and got louder as you heard him walk back towards the lounge.

“Y-yeah” was your only response as you drank more of the delicious soup. “I think You found my voice” Your voice was slowly coming back. Even if it was still a bit rough, you no longer sounded like a 50-year-old chain smoker.

“OH, THAT IS GREAT NEWS! IT WAS. HIDING IN THE SOUP? I KNEW SOUP WAS A GOOD IDEA” He seemed to bound over to the couch, sitting next to you and hugging you close.”I’m glad you have your voice back Human” he said at a reasonable volume. He probably didn’t yell cause he didn’t want to scream in my ear. He was considerate of that, and I hugged him back.

How did I get so lucky to have this precious bean as a friend?

“Now the movie night can begin” Papyrus cheered, You glanced up at him he looked so excited, but he didn’t let go of the hug, holding you in his grasp and he was oddly warm and smelled of oranges and warmth… if warmth had a smell, it would be him.

You didn’t mind one bit as you cuddled more into him, getting comfy.

Sans muttered something under his breath but didn’t say anything else as he started off the movie and used his magic to turn off the lights, darkening the room, so the only light was from the Tv and from the bone boy’s eyes which were fixed on the Tv. Least one set was, you could feel eyes on you, and you glanced over at sans, and he just winked at you lazily before turning his attention back to the movie and falling asleep.

You could feel your face flush as you forced your attention back to the movie at hand as you tried not to pay attention to Papy’s hand rubbing your back. It was gentle gesture and that only made you smile.

You were glad you didn’t cancel. And once you were all better you were going to have a word with your boss, but for now… that didn’t matter.

Only now matters and you were in a cuddle with one of your favourite monsters, not caring what it meant, just enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Now excuse me while I go and chug some water... I wish I had some of that magical soup :C I hate sounding like a dying man. Bleh. But hey no work!.


End file.
